Human
'''Humans' (aka mankind or humanity) in Warcraft are a resilient species native to the world of Azeroth. Many live in the Eastern Kingdoms, once known as the Azotha.Lands of Conflict, 18. "… and named the land as a whole in homage to their ancient ancestors: Azeroth." They founded seven kingdoms that banded together in the Second War. Humans native to Northrend were often forced into slave labor in the magnataur kingdoms of ancient history.Lands of Mystery, 125-6. Since the Third War, the kingdom of Stormwind has led humanity and is a powerful stronghold of the Alliance. Introduction Humans are among the youngest races on Azeroth, but they make up for it by being the most populous. With life spans generally shorter than the other races, humans strive all the harder to achieve great heights in empire building, exploration, and magical study. Their aggressive and inquisitive nature lead the human nations to become active and influential in the world. Such was the case prior to the orcs' original invasion through the Dark Portal. Human kingdoms suffered greatly in the three wars against forces of the demonic Burning Legion's creating, The Horde in the first two, and The Scourge in the third. Many humans fell in the Third War, leaving behind battered yet unbowed survivors of the Human Expedition under the command of the sorceress Jaina Proudmoore. This group settled on the wild continent of Kalimdor. Lordaeron, a former human city, is decimated - a battlefield for forest trolls, the Scourge, Forsaken, ogres, and other creatures. The few humans who remain in Lordaeron struggle to keep their small settlements free of the villainy that boils around them. Stormwind, the first to feel the orcs' rage, fares better and is the most powerful human nation remaining. Still, Stormwind is far from safe, and enemies persistently attack it. Humans value virtue, honor, and courage, though like all races, they also pursue power and wealth. Humans have spent generations battling dark forces and have lost some of their greatest kingdoms to them. This loss embitters humans, and they have a view of diplomacy that does not favor negotiations. Aided by belief in the Holy Light, humans have fought hard and endured much during the wars against the Horde and the Burning Legion. Despite all their tragedies, humans show hardiness and bravery and are thoroughly committed to building strong societies, reinforcing their kingdoms, and reclaiming their nations. Years of war have tempered human resolve, giving them a determined nature.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 43. History At the dawn The humans are descendant of the vrykul. Around 15,000 years ago, the gods "abandoned" the vrykul, and a certain time after that, their children were born "weak and ugly." King Ymiron ordered all those children to be killed, but not all parents obeyed this order and instead hid their children to grow up far away from Northrend. The earliest known history indicates that they may have been called the Azotha. Between the finding of magic from the Well of Eternity and the Sundering (approximately 14,000-10,000 years ago''Lands of Conflict'', 17.),The Last Guardian, 150. the Azotha became the humans.Lands of Conflict, 17. "In the early histories of dwarves and humans, the kaldorei are shadowy figures of dark perfection wielding incredible god-like powers." They were nearly as savage as their foes among the trolls, and both groups wandered the land battling each other while trying to plant the seeds of their cultures. The trolls actively hunted these humans.Lands of Conflict, 22. These nascent humans saw the kaldorei as shadowy figures with god-like powers, but were sometimes captured and used as slaves by them. Centuries before the War of the Ancients, the bear Ancients Ursoc and Ursol, befriended many generations of humans and kaldorei and were beloved in return.Shadows & Light, 84-5. When the night elves fought the demons during the War of the Ancients in their lands, the humans and trolls retreated deep into the wild. Groups of endangered humans or night elves were guided away from the doomguard by Aviana disguised in mortal form.Shadows & Light, 73. After the Sundering, the human tribes teetered for thousands of years on the brink of extinction as their numbers were winnowed by an increased struggle for resources. They persevered, exploring the continents in search of game, wood, and refuge.Lands of Conflict, 18. These years were nearly the race's last, as it eked out sustenance from the ashes and the aftermath of the destruction until the Sun returned.Lands of Conflict, 19. The surviving tribes of humans sent out intrepid bands to explore the reborn world and to find their long-lost brethren. Slowly, trade routes were established across the revitalized world. These early humans may have had access to divine spells through worship of the Old Gods or early cults that would become the Church of the Holy Light. Humans joined the forefront of Azerothian history during the Troll Wars. With the help of the high elves, humans learned magic and waged a bitter war against the trolls that once spanned the entire length of the Eastern Kingdoms. Eventually humanity won against the trolls, and they built the nation of Strom and later the empire of Arathor. Arathor gradually expanded and splintered into seven separate, sometimes warring empires for over 1,200 years until the creation of the Alliance. Recent history With the recent invasion of the Burning Legion, which left the northern kingdom of Lordaeron in ruins, Stormwind now stands as the last bastion of human civilization. Following the heroic examples of the legendary Sir Lothar and King Llane, the knights and warriors of Stormwind are considered to be among the fiercest warriors in the land. They stand resolute in their charge to maintain the honor and might of humanity. Immediately after the events of the Third War, Azerothian humanity was on the ropes, and the race's future was somewhat in question. Historians argue that humans have perhaps suffered the most out of all the races of Azeroth, having endured a bloody, genocidal invasion by the demon-corrupted orcs and losing almost all their Northern population to the Plague. Out of the millions that once populated the Eastern Kingdoms in sprawling, sturdy cities, only hundreds of thousands still live. Despite this, in recent years the humans have devoted themselves to struggling back from the brink of racial extinction. Human lands are gradually being repopulated, and the humans have been able to consistently maintain strong garrisons for their cities as well. The humans' primary threat now other than the Scourge is the Forsaken, who are continuing their attempts to expand South from Tirisfal into Arathi. However, the human presence in the region remains strong with the remnants of Lordaeron and Stromgarde, causing the Hillsbrad area to be one of Azeroth's major battlefields. Despite all of this, humans continue to be vigilant, and have banded closer together and with the Alliance as a whole. Today, King Varian Wrynn oversees Stormwind under the watch of the council of nobles. During the absence of King Varian, the Kingdom of Stormwind lost much of its glory due to corruption from within. It still retains some ties with the towns of Darkshire, Lakeshire, Goldshire, Southshore, and (to a lesser extent) Menethil Harbor. These towns fall under the protection and leadership of Stormwind, but they also have their own local militia and independent democratic election (excluding Goldshire). Note that these independent forces are still under the Alliance. Theramore Isle is an independent state that keeps close ties with Stormwind and is under the watchful leadership of the young mage Jaina Proudmoore, formerly of Kul Tiras. The merchant nation of Kul Tiras itself, still a strong member of the Alliance, is also an independent state under the rule of Lord Admiral Tandred Proudmoore, brother of Jaina and son of Daelin Proudmoore, a hero from the Second War. The city-state of Dalaran, with its powerful mages, still retains some control over Hillsbrad and Silverpine Forest and has recently moved its capital above Crystalsong Forest in Northrend to battle the threats arising here. In addition, there is an independent human enclave in the Arathi Highlands, the remnants of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. It is rumored the once-allied empire of Gilneas is still flourishing and populated with humans, but no word has been heard of them for years. Notable humans Human nations Humanity has generally been controlled by seven powerful kingdoms, each with their own sphere of influence. All seven city-states were descended from the ancient nation of Arathor. Recently, however, a series of devastating wars have plagued humanity, resulting in the end of several kingdoms and the creation of a new one, Theramore, the only human state in Kalimdor. Playable humans are from Stormwind. Kul Tiras is the only kingdom that cannot be visited in World of Warcraft. After the end of the Third War, Alliance forces under Jaina Proudmoore sailed to Southeastern Kalimdor. They founded a stronghold called Theramore, a small, walled city on a rocky isle east of Dustwallow Marsh. Theramore Isle and the nearby mainland fall under human control and border Durotar, the orcs' new homeland, to the North. Humans and orcs maintain a tentative peace along their borders, but clashes are common. Since most of the human warriors and mages lost their lives during the war against the Burning Legion, only a handful of veteran mages and paladins remain in Theramore. While Ironforge dwarves and the high elves also occupy the small island city, humans hold the seats of greatest power. Goblin vendors and traders are a common sight in and around the rocky isle. In the east, Lordaeron still boasts several human settlements, but it has diminished to a fraction of the size and power that it once was. Hillsbrad and Kul Tiras are still mostly under human control, and a few settlements hold out in Silverpine Forest and the Alterac Mountains. Stormwind, in the Southern continent of Azeroth, suffered in the First and Second Wars but remained relatively untouched in the Third. Stormwind has been rebuilt and stands larger and better defended than before. Though the Scourge did not make itself felt in Stormwind, the small kingdom faces its own enemies, both from without and within. Nevertheless, currently Stormwind is humanity’s strongest nation and a symbol of reclamation and renewal.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 44. Appearance Humans come from many backgrounds and show great physical variety among all the races. Humans' skin ranges from dark to light and may have tones of other colors. Their eyes are blue, brown, purple, green, gray, or hazel. Human hair is brown, black, blond, or red. Men often grow short beards and women commonly wear their hair long. Humans average almost six feet in height and weigh about 180 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. The physique of humans is more muscular and sturdy than of elves, but much more slender than that of dwarves. The color and hue of human skin is varied, ranging from a fair pink, to tanned, to a very dark brown. Hair becomes gray or white with sickness or age. Human eyes have been known to glow like those of the naturally magical elves if he or she is wielding powerful magic. Culture within Stormwind.]] Humans seem to be a naturally proud and ambitious race. The humans of Azeroth have a very strong sense of triumphalism and have been known to be arrogant, overzealous, or vainglorious. Humans have also regularly displayed noble and altruistic attitudes and actions. These qualities have led to human society producing notable heroic and villainous figures in recent history. Most humans take comfort in having an orderly society, and humans prefer to live in villages, towns, and cities. Few humans understand the reverence of nature the night elves and tauren possess, and the most rural or rugged lifestyle a human has shown to possess is that of a farmer, bandit, or soldier. Human cities are extremely large, bustling, and lively. Outside city walls, in the countryside, the human peasantry provides basic resources to the rest of the kingdom; the peasant farms, mines, and chops wood. In the city, merchants trade goods while craftsmen practice and perform their trades and businessmen provide services. At the top of the social hierarchy are the nobility, who sit within their castles, making important political decisions on the running of the kingdom. Despite the desire for order that generally exists among humans, some groups do deviate from this cultural trait and possess no loyalties toward their established political leaders. This is especially true in times of uncertainty for humans. Before the Third War there were humans in the Northern lands of Lordaeron that were swayed into joining the Cult of the Damned. Banditry, sea piracy, and fanaticism amongst humans has been on the rise recently. Humans have a relatively short lifespan, less than the majority of the other races on Azeroth. They are old at about 55 years of age, and at 70 years they are venerable, with a maximum age between 72-110 years. Because of this, humanity strives to make the most out of what it has and to build legacies. This has led to the formation of different nations and orders across many lands and to the forging of alliances not only between each other, but with other races, and seeking to do whatever is necessary to protect and secure their nations so future generations can live peacefully and safely. The human state of Stormwind is the leader of the Alliance. Formerly it was the kingdom of Lordaeron, until its destruction at the hands of the Undead Scourge. Stormwind is the largest remaining bastion of human population and strength in Azeroth. Humans are seen to be filled with unchecked passion and ambition. Their desire for power and knowledge has allowed for some of the greatest mages to be human. The deep inner fire and emotions that brew within them have allowed many humans to master The Holy Light in ways unimaginable, leading the humans to establish the Knights of the Silver Hand as well as what are regarded as the most pious orders ever seen on Azeroth. The loyalty humans are capable of produces well-trained soldiers and mercenaries that will easily stay and fight for their kingdoms and their leaders' causes, no matter how dire the situation may be. Relations Humans began the Alliance, and it could not exist without them. Humans and orcs joined forces to face the Burning Legion several years ago, but friction again returned once they dispatched the demonic threat. Although the Alliance and Horde leaders bear a healthy respect for each another, old racial hatreds are commonplace. Humans also look upon tauren with suspicion, due to the ties tauren have established with orcs. Humans and dwarves have long enjoyed a good relationship, a bond only strengthened since the dwarves' latest discoveries have energized their archaeological efforts. Elves are a source of mystery and frustration — especially the exotic night elves, with whom they are allied. Humans dislike and distrust jungle trolls and, to an even greater extent, Forsaken. They greatly respect gnomish technological prowess, though it is unknown exactly how they view the Gnomeregan Exiles and their current plight. Humans have been known to rarely intermarry with other races. The human paladin Turalyon married the elven ranger Alleria Windrunner, producing one son, Arator. Rhonin, the leader of the Kirin Tor, is married to Alleria's sister Vereesa. Less famously, a human woman now named Tamara Wobblesprocket married a gnome. Faith Humans follow the Holy Light. Cathedrals and churches stand in their cities, and their priests preside over followers, heal the wounded, soothe the weary, and crusade against what they consider evil. Humans have an order of holy warriors, paladins, who follow the Holy Light and crush evil and chaotic beings in its name. Paladins are wholly committed to defending the human nations. Originally before the Third Great War, the faith among Humans was centered upon the worship of an omnipotent deity who created the entire universe called God. Among this they had mentions about Angels, Demons and Hell, though later on such characters were less mentioned. The Warcraft III manual even mentioned that the Warcraft Universe was created by God. However it is apparent that the Holy Light has become non-theistic after the Third Great War, and is odd why they would worship God if they descended from Titanic creations known as the Vrykul. Perhaps Titans were also created by God. In Warcraft I, a church would say "Deo Gratias" if clicked upon, meaning "Thank God" in Latin. It is probably changed through the lore as the detail may reflect too much upon gamers in real life, possibily changing the holy-light to nontheism. Apparently elven allies of Humans within the Alliance during the monotheistic times were alongside Polytheistic as Milan as praying to the gods, and even described his allies also polytheistic. See: Retcon speculation, Clerics of Northshire Languages Humans speak Common. They may know many other languages, however, as they deal with many different creatures. Names Human parents grant a child its given name at birth, while its family name has a long history and usually speaks something of its bearer’s ancestry. Some humans change their family names to emphasize their own accomplishments. * Male Names: Merander, Gyram, Darrick, Hebry. * Female Names: Lilla, Merian, Richelle, Ammi. * Family Names: Renn, Townguard, Silversmith, Runetouch. Magic and technology , one of the most powerful human mages to ever live, built in Stormwind.]] Humans can practice arcane magic and divine magic. Their mastery of these arts are rivaled on Azeroth perhaps only by the high elves, blood elves, and the draenei. These magics are used to heal and create in times of peace, and to harm and destroy in times of war. Humans have a relatively good understanding of science and technology. However, this understanding does not come close to that of their dwarven and gnomish allies. The efforts of human engineers are laughable when compared to those of the dwarves' and gnomes'. These races have provided their advanced artillery, metalworking, and engineering skills to the Alliance during times of war. These are considerable benefits, including the creation and operation of powered siege engines and flying machines. The Deeprun Tram is a gnome-built mechanical wonder that serves as a speedy underground transportation device between Ironforge and Stormwind. Humans have a great deal of respect for both the dwarves and gnomes for these accomplishments, and are eternally grateful for their contributions to the Alliance. Humans, for the most part, do not seem to be particularly aware of nor concerned about the harms the advancement of civilization and technology (as well as the use of arcane magic) may bring upon nature and the world. However, humans respect the night elves and their desire to preserve their sacred forests and lands in Kalimdor. Human architecture is less pleasing to the eye than elven architecture, utilizing straight angles and simple materials such as wood, stone and mortar. However, human structures are much more resistant to damage than elven or Horde structures. Human structures are not nearly as strong as dwarven structures or as advanced as gnomish architecture, but they are much easier to build, and human forts and towns can be built relatively quickly. Warfare The armies of the human kingdoms are a force to be reckoned with. Well-trained footmen march to battle in plate armor with kite shields and broadswords, while courageous knights covered in heavy plate mail ride headlong into battle atop of their powerful equine steeds, wielding mighty lances and swords. Behind the humans come their allies; cunning elven archers and dwarven riflemen provide ranged support, human and gnomish (and in the past though there are some left, high elven) mages blast their enemies with magic and priests use their divine magic to heal and aid wounded allies. Perhaps the most fearsome foe to evil and the enemies of humankind on the battlefield are the mighty paladins, considered by many to be the champions of the human alliance. These fearsome knights bring justice to their enemies and aid to their allies with a combination of healing and aura magics and mastery with giant warhammers and massive runeblades. Human bases are very difficult to penetrate. The walls of their strongholds are tall and tough, and from their watchtowers they can see enemies approach from far away, attacking them with siege weapons and archers while they advance. Behind the walls, an enemy would expect to meet ranks of dismounted knights and footmen, excluding their allies! During the Second War, the Horde lost many of its warriors laying siege to Capital City, many of them killed by the city's ballistae and archers. Notes *Although many generations of humans and kaldorei were befriended before the Great Sundering, when Rhonin travelled to the past, during the War of the Ancients, the night elves didn't know what race he was and their studies indicated that he was some variation of a dwarf who had simply grown much taller than the rest.The Demon Soul, 21. In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, when encounter Arthas for the first time, Illidan calls him human, indicating Illidan knows what race Arthas belongs to. It is because his former mentor, Rhonin is a human. *Some modern human females have retained the ability to turn their flesh to stone or steel in a similar way as dwarves, due to the human's ancient connection with the titans. They believe that it was Khaz'Goroth who created them specifically.Alliance Player's Guide, 63. Media Video Gallery Image:Gerald Green.jpg|A fat human. Image:Bloodsail Raider.jpg|A buccaneer-looking human. Image:Jeremiah Hawning.jpg|A really skinny human. Image:Beggar.jpg|A unique looking human (stance of NPC). Image:Dark Adept.jpg|An undead looking human. (Cultist) Trivia *Humans , like ogres and broken, have their own aggro sound: Hah! Humans have also appeared in every Warcraft-based game. The humans in Stormwind fought against the orcs in Warcraft 1 & 2, the humans of Lordaeron tried to halt the Plague in Warcraft 3, and is a playable race in World of Warcraft. Speculation It can be speculated that the birthing of humans is a severe side-effect of the Curse of Flesh on the vrykul. References External links ;Info ;Lore Jul 20th 2011 at 7:00PM}} de:Menschen fr:Humain it:Umano